


they sleepy doe

by gaybutokay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Napping, Sleepy Cuddles, Still Can't Tag, mc is on meth, seven is TIRED, uh yeah, yoosung is angy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybutokay/pseuds/gaybutokay
Summary: yeah theyre hella sleepyjust like mewrote this in like an hour so its not good or long but heyi'm sleepy
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Kim Yoosung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	they sleepy doe

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the yoosung to my seven !!! ily a lot kith kith kith

after returning home from a long day of doing the dumbest shit that he could around town with mc, seven looked like he was about to collapse on the floor with exhaustion. a day of pranking jumin, zen, v, and jaehee, buying as much food as they could, and almost driving his car into a lake proved itself to be tiring quickly. the redhead stumbled into his and yoosung’s shared apartment, collapsing on the couch and melting into the sofa cushions. upon laying on the couch, seven groaned, catching the attention of yoosung in the kitchen.

“seven!!” yoosung bounded towards the living room, entirely ready to finally hang out with his boyfriend. it’d been a long day of boredom and anger with his LOLOL guild, as they’d lost more games today than literally ever before. it was their worst day, mainly because of the fact that the second best member on their team, a player that went by ‘maidcore’, was offline all day. having only yoosung, who went by ‘shootingstar’, made it very difficult to play and not get caught behind. after his final defeat, yoosung decided that he had enough of the defeat and decided to make himself an omurice and some hot chocolate- a disgusting combo that only he would enjoy. he walked into the living room with a mug in hand, his face just as exhausted as seven’s.

saeyoung gave yoosung a tired expression as he laid down on the couch, pulling a blanket upon himself and reaching out for the remote to the tv. his expression was misinterpreted however, and he looked… angry..? “…hmm… yeah, sungie?” his eyes were closing as he spoke, making him look disinterested.

yoosung felt… offended. seven was gone all day and still hadn’t given him any affection when he got home? saeyoung was either angry, something that was honestly really common, or he was just very tired. it’s alright, yoosung supposed. seven would definitely feel better sooner than later. he stood next to the couch with a bored and annoyed expression coming onto his own face.

“...seven... are you okay..?” yoosung didn’t mean to sound so annoyed, but he couldn’t help it! he really wanted attention, especially after a day of failure, and this was exactly when and how he’d get it!!

saeyoung shook his head, scooting over on the couch more. “...no, i’m fine... just... god, mc really needs something to make her... NOT... so...”

“hyper..?,” yoosung finished, sitting next to him on the couch and placing his now empty mug on the table.

“no... well, yeah, but... i don’t know... i’m tir-“ he cut himself off by yawning. yoosung simply giggled to himself at the sight- mainly happy that seven wasn’t angry with him at the moment. it was fine, he supposed. he was finally able to see seven in a more vulnerable state, as when he was himself, he was... overbearing. yelling, pranking, teasing, and jokingly bullying were very common in their relationship. it wasn’t that yoosung was uncomfortable with it, it was just annoying sometimes. oh well... that’s just part of what he signed up for when getting with seven.

yoosung shook his head as he took advantage of the moment, laying down finally and curling into seven’s body, like a dog to their owner. “...i’m tired too... today sucked.”

“really?” a wave of guilt fled over saeyoung as he pulled yoosung closer into himself. “what happened?”

he didn’t want to start explaining, as he knew he’d explode with rage before finishing, but... he had to. “well, maidcore wasn’t online today, so i was carrying and all... and we lost again!! and i really don’t want to lose my number two position in lolol, as i know it’ll destroy my reputation with my guild, and i can’t have that happen!! they need me to stay as number one so that they have more clout to play as a team... and i don’t want to let everyone down!! and if i get number thr-“

“want me to make you number one?”

yoosung’s eyes widened. part of him wanted to say no, as seven totally cheated the system to get to that spot, but another part of him knew he belonged there. he was never going to beat the stats that seven set for himself- that was just a fact. never losing, only winning, playing 69420 games a day? yeah- no. it’d be much easier if he just convinced seven to move him, and then his guild would be so proud!! 

before yoosung could reply... seven was fast asleep. he chuckled silently at the sight of his exhausted lover finally asleep, but pressed a short kiss to his jaw before closing his own eyes. 

he knew that when he woke up, he’d definitely get what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading  
> ily


End file.
